prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Xtra Large
| birth_place = Santiago, Chile | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Santiago, Chile | billed = Santiago, Chile | trained by = Eddie Sharkey Mr. Boogie Perfecto Bundy Santiago Sangriento | trainer = Eddie Sharkey Mr. Boogie Perfecto Bundy Santiago Sangriento | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Manuel Alejandro Saez Palominos (born February 7, 1987), better known simply as Alejandro Saez, is a Chilean professional wrestler currently competing for various professional wrestling promotions on the independent circuit. He is known by the ring name Xtra Large (meaning "extra grande" as it implies) on the independent scene. In 2016, Saez was a participant in the WWE Cruiserweight Classic, where he was eliminated in the first round. In addition to WWE, Saez has also toured with Pro Wrestling Noah, where he competed in the 2016 Global League. Early life Saez was born and raised in Chile, of South America. He lives in Pudahuel. Manuel speaks Spanish and knows some English. Saez grew up as a fan of professional wrestling citing Shane McMahon as one of his favourite wrestlers. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2002–present) Manuel began his wrestling career in early 2002 on the independent circuit. In 2006, Saez began wrestling for Revolucion Lucha Libre under the ring name as Xtra Large. He would compete on the lower card in singles competition, but eventually formed a tag team with Bunny. On April 30, 2006, XL and Bunny defeated Coyote 2.0 and Pensacola to win the RLL Tag Team Championships. In XNL, Saez defeated Giger to win the XNL World championship after feuding with Giger on previous shows. In 2015, Saez, along with Ariki Toa, Lenko Sins, Solar Sanchez, Domina y Sergio Catalan, formed a stable named L.A.D. within the Xtreme Latin American Wrestling promotion in Chile. The stable has disbanded as of 2016. On March 5, 2017 at a Campeonato Nacional de Lucha Libre event, after becoming the number one contender, Saez defeated Engranaje Jack for the CNL Metropolitan championship in Chile. Pro Wrestling Noah (2014, 2016–present) Saez made his Japanese debut on January 15, 2014, as XL, where he was defeated by Akitoshi Saito. He would also briefly tag team with Bobby Fish. Saez returned to the promotion as part of the Global League, finishing the tournament with 6 points. On November 3, 2016, Saez defeated Davey Boy Smith, and on January 7, 2017, Saez defeated Hi69. WWE Cruiserweight Classic (2016) In June 2016, WWE announced Saez as one of the 32 participants in the WWE Cruiserweight Classic tournament. In the first round of the tournament, Saez was eliminated by Gran Metalik. Saez was the first and only Chilean wrestler to compete in WWE. Saez was the heaviest wrestler in the tournament, at 205 pounds, which is the weight limit of a cruiserweight. For Saez to make the tournament, he fasted and trained to shred 25 pounds, as before this he was 230 pounds. Alejandro stated that this took him 2 weeks to accomplish. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''From the End of the World'' (Diving Corkscrew Senton Bomb) **Piledriver **Shooting star press, usually off the apron *'Signature moves' **Dragon sleeper, with body scissors **Figure-four leglock **German suplex **Missile dropkick **Roundhouse kick **Shooting star plancha **Single leg Boston crab **Slingshot double foot stomp **Moonsault plancha **''Tope con Giro'' (Suicide dive) *'Managers' **Alison Evans **Super Crazy *'Nicknames' **"El Flyte por Excelencia" (Translated to "The Flight of Excellence" **"El Suicida por Excelencia" (Translated to "The Suicide of Excellence") **"Extragrande" **"XL" *'Theme songs' **"Cold As Ice" by M.O.P (Independent circuit) **"The Epic Metal Dubstep Orchestra" by Chris Hodges (WWE: CWC) **"Todos Somos Angeles" by Angeles Del Infierno (Independent circuit) Championships and accomplishments *'Campeonato Nacional de Lucha Libre' **CNL Metropolitan Championship (1 time) *'Brazilian Wrestling Federation' **Torneo Latino americano de Lucha Libre 2014 winner *'Leader Wrestling Association' **LWA Maximo Championship (1 time) **LWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ariki Toa *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him No. 357 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Revolucion Lucha Libre' **RLL Absoluto Championship (1 time) **RLL Regional Championship (1 time) **RLL Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bunny *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **X-LAW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre' **XNL Lucha Classificatoria TNT tournament winner **XNL National Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Fear **XNL World Championship (4 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Chilean wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:2002 debuts Category:Brazilian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Xplosion Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Campeonato Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:5 Luchas - Clandestino alumni Category:Revolucion Lucha Libre alumni